Do you want to know a secret?
by MichelleBeckett
Summary: A Beatle Contest. ¿Quieres saber un secreto? Acercate para decirtelo al oido... escucha las palabras que querías oir, creo estoy enamorado de ti. One-shot. EdwardxBella. Todos Humanos.


**A Beatle Contest**

**Nombre de la historia: **Do you want to know a secret?  
**Nombre de la Autora: **MichelleBeckett  
**Pareja: **Edward**x**Bella  
**Número de palabras: Segun FF: **2,986  
**Rating/Advertencias**: Rated K. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertence, solo soy dueña de la historia, & unos vagos sueños de ganar esto:D!

* * *

**Do you want to know a secret****?**

_«__You never know how much I really love you, you'll never know how much I really care.  
__**L**__**isten**__, do you want to know a secret? __Do you promise not to tell?__»_

.

Tenía miedo en estos momentos, sabíamos que corríamos peligro. El me tomó de la mano como siempre, seguro, me hacía confiar en el más que en mi misma. Podía confiarle a el mi vida.

Bajo los dorados rayos del sol, su cabello despeinado se veía casi pelirrojo, cuando sus ojos verdes me miraron, me dijeron que todo iba a estar bien. Me sonrió, acercando mi cuerpo al sueño, olvidando de todo el miedo que sentía.

Seguimos corriendo, mientras el resplandor cegador del sol nos seguía los pasos, pero yo ya no sujetaba su mano, no lo tenía junto a mi, de repente el había muerto, había desaparecido, como siempre.

Y no había luz, ni felicidad, ni victoria. Ya no sentía peligro, pero cuando la oscuridad se empezó de apoderar de todo a mí alrededor, ya no sentía nada.

**.**

— Sabes que si alguna ves te descubren durmiéndote en clases, te va a ir mal, Bella.

Levante mi cabeza lentamente de mi mesa banco, tenía marcas en la frente de los resortes de mis cuadernos y una pluma en el cabello.

Mire a Alice, que sonriendo me miró de vuelta. No había nadie en el salón de clases, sabía que no debí de desvelarme la noche pasada, pero esperando que el llegara, se me pasaban las horas volando.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando se acabo la clase?

— Oh, no. Parecía que soñabas algo muy interesante.

Alice se levantó, con sus simpáticos cabellos negros jugando con el viento, y me dejó ahí, mientras me acomodaba el mio, que era un desastre. Y sonreí. Había soñado con el de nuevo. A las 7 de la mañana, y sin conocerme, el me había hecho mi día, o quizás toda la semana.

Tomé mi mochila, y terminé de acomodarme el cabello, cuando salía del salón hacía mi próxima clase en 15 minutos, Dios, a veces adoraba a mi cerebro. Y mi empleo.

Tres veces a la semana, mi corazón volaba por los pasillos de la librería donde trabaja, las mismas tres veces que el iba hacía el lugar. No sabía como se llamaba, nunca lo escuché si quiera decir una palabra. Podrían llamarme obsesiva, o que incluso tenía un problema. Pero en mis sueños, el me rescataba siempre, me decía que me quería y que todo iba a estar bien.

No lo había visto en otro lugar, claro, sabía que la ciudad era enorme, pero si iba tanto a la librería donde trabajaba, debía de vivir cerca, entré al salón mientras seguía pensando en el, y cuando salí del salón, seguía pensando en el. Sorpresa.

No me atrevía ni siquiera a decirle a Alice sobre el, aun albergaba la esperanza de que algun día pudiera presentarlo como mi novio, como toda persona normal lo hace, pero, como yo ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, yo no era normal. Y aún así me preocupaba por lo que ella pensaría de mi, si supiera lo obsesionada que estaba con una persona, que nunca me había siquiera mirado.

Patético.

Llegué a mi casa, o bueno, más bien era un apartamento pequeño cercas de la universidad y a 10 minutos de la librería. ¿No les eh dicho como amo mi trabajo? Aparte de verlo a el, la librería era un lugar casi perfecto para mi, había libros que sabía que no podía comprar y de ves en cuando, cuando no había nadie, me quedaba leyéndolos, nadie me había atrapado, con suerte. Y mi sueldo, ah… era nada mas un incentivo más.

No había estado _así_ todo el tiempo, la quincena pasada, cuando fui a recoger mi cheque, lo vi. Estaba sentado en el piso de arriba, donde estaba la cafetería. Yo no subía muy a menudo allí, mi trabajo se encargaba principalmente de acomodar libros, limpiar un poco y ocuparme de la sección infantil, pero ese día tenía que subir a preguntarle algo a Angela, la que se encargaba la cafetería. Estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero café, tenía puestos sus lentes de contacto y oh, Dios, se veía tan hermoso.

Camine lentamente, queriendo estar ahí un poco más, cuando mis pulmones se llenaron del aroma a café de la habitación, el se levantó, le sonrió a Angela, para después volverse a mi, y sonreirme, pagó sin decir y nada, y se fue.

Cuando me senté en el lugar que había ocupado el, aún seguía pensando en la única mirada que había recibido de el, aún tenía su aroma en el aire, había un pequeño papel a un lado de la taza donde el tomaba su café. _A_ _Beatles Piano Tribute; Eire Club, 8:00 p.m. E.C_.

¿Una señal del destino? Tal vez, no se y no me importaba. Por supuesto me colé a la cita, a la que no estaba invitada. Me paré allí. Y, Dios mío. Lo volví a ver, pero nunca así.

Estaba el, tocando el piano, sonriendo levemente, tocando _Let it be_, en el piano. Y juro por Dios, que aunque nunca había conocido el sentimiento del amor, pero estaba segura que estaba enamorada, dos semanas atrás.

No había un señal de su nombre por ningún lado, me rompió un poco el corazón ver el montón de mujeres que tenía babeando por el, justo igual que yo. Ver como me importaba como eso, me hizo reaccionar, pero no actuar. ¿Quién pensaba que yo tenía alguna posibilidad? Aparentemente, yo, hace 15 minutos atrás.

El chico del piano, el que tocaba mis canciones más personales, era un punto al que yo nunca iba a alcanzar.

Salí del lugar, cuando a mi última mirada, el chico le sonría a las mujeres que lo desnudaban con la mirada, hacía una ovación, y se bajaba del negro escenario.

**.**

— No lo sé, no tengo la cabeza en donde debería Bella. Mi esposa esta un poco enferma, ¿sabes? — Me habló mi jefe, se veía preocupado, caminando por todos lados, enfrente de la caja, donde yo estaba y mi el lugar donde pertenecía lo que restaba de la noche.

Era una librería lo suficientemente grande para una docena de empleados, pero esta noche, solo estaba yo, y mi jefe.

— Se que no hay nadie más, pero Bella, ¿podría dejarte a cargo solo por hoy?

Levanté la cabeza del libro escondido que tenía bajo la caja.

— Claro, Carlisle. No te preocupes, no creo que mucha gente llegue. — Asentí con simpleza, era la verdad, y Carlisle me había hecho muchos favores, era hora de que yo le devolviera uno. — Cerraré a la hora, y me iré a casa.

— Gracias Bella. — Tomó su maletín, se puso su bufanda y su abrigo y salió de la tienda.

Genial, ahora estaría sola, por las próximas tres horas, leyendo prácticamente, cualquier libro que se me antojara. Si, bueno, lo de genial no era sarcasmo.

Después de media hora, entró un señor alrededor de treinta años con unas gemelas, querían libros para poder dormir. Cosa que respondía mi pregunta por que habrían de venir clientes como ellos a las 7 de la noche.

Así que me encargue de ellas, al final, yo tuve que leerles los cuentos. Cosa con la que se me paso el tiempo volando. Yo tenía dormida en los brazos a Aubrie, y su papá tenía a la otra que se había dormido antes de que el siquiera empezara a leerle el cuanto sobre la cacatúa.

— Señorita, muchas gracias por todo. Empiezo a creer que mis bebés también entran en crisis. — Tomó en los brazos a ambas niñas, sorpresivamente no se le cayó ninguna. Y me empecé a levantar para ir a la caja.

Juró que casi se me cae el corazón cuando lo vi allí parado, incluso di un paso diminuto hacía atrás. No podía demostrarlo, el no era nadie. Si, seguramente.

Seguí caminando como si nada, le cobré al señor con sus gemelas. No tenía por que hablarle, me sentía incómoda, intimidada, pero ¿qué podía hacer? El era un cliente. Y yo debía atenderlo. Pero, ¿Por qué no se iba? Siempre lo observaba cuando iba, llegaba iba solo hacía la estantería que quisiera, y después de merodear un tiempo, tomaba un libro y lo compraba, y a veces subía a la cafetería, ordenaba algo, se quedaba un tiempo, y se iba.

— Buenas noches, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? — Sonríele sin exagerar, se amable, no te pongas nerviosa, Dios, estaba por escuchar su voz. Lo que deseaba desde hace aproximadamente 5 meses, la primera ves que el entró al local.

— Quisiera comprar un libro sobre relaciones. — Respira, Bella, no tienes por que hiperventilar solo por que tenga la voz mas hermosa que hayas escuchando en tu vida.

— Bien, ¿qué tipo de relaciones? Me refiero, familiares, amistosas…

— No, amorosas, en particular.

Bueno, no te pongas triste Bella. Sabias que esto algún día pasaría, no eres nadie, para sufrir por la situación, ni para ponerte celosa, entendía perfectamente, que el punto mas alto al que yo alcanzaría, era venderle libros.

— Hum, seguro, por aquí. — Genial, lo último que me hubiera imaginado en nuestro primer encuentro formal, era guiarlo al estante de superación personal.

Mínimo iba peinada y cambiada bien, sabía que no era muy bonita, pero tampoco asustaba. Creo.

— Bueno, toda esta hilera tratan las relaciones sentimentales. Hay actores muy buenos, no es que yo los haya leído… yo, lo dejaré para que… — Si, ya podía imaginar mis mejillas en fuego, necesitaba huir.

Genial, y este genial si era sarcástico. Me aleje de el hasta llegar a la sección de los discos, cuando vi por las puertas de cristal que el carro de Carlisle se estaba estacionando, aún faltaba una hora para cerrar el local, quizás Esme ya estaba mejor.

— Disculpa — Escuche su voz desde donde lo había dejado, fui hacía el, oh, todo sería mas fácil si supiera su nombre, tal ves pagaba con su tarjeta de crédito. ¿Por qué nunca fui la cajera?

— ¿Si? — Le contesté conteniéndome el aire, había sacado sus lentes de contacto y leía en resumen del libro. Casi se me cae la quijada cuando leí el título. Nadie es imposible, atrévete a conquistarlo

¿En serio? ¿Cuando una persona como el, podía pensar que una mujer pudiera ser imposible? Dios mio, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco últimamente. Muy, muy loco.

— ¿Crees que podrías recomendarme este libro? — Su voz sonaba curiosa, no podía decir si era acerca del libro. ¡Claro que se lo podía recomendar! Lo había leído varias veces. ¿Decirte si funciona lo que dice? No se, nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para aplicar alguno de los consejos.

— Bueno, eh tenido buenas respuestas sobre ese libro. En nuestra pag…

Pum. Se fue toda la luz de local. ¿EN SERIO? ¿Esto me estaba pasando a mi?

— Oh, lo siento tanto… debe de haber algo que se descompuso. — Saqué mi celular para iluminar hacía donde iba a caminar, tenía que ver por que se había ido toda la luz. Pero una mano lo tomó por mi y lo guardo en mi chaqueta.

Dios, esto no esta pasando, te quedaste dormida de nuevo, y en el trabajo. Genial. Otro genial sarcástico. Me iban a despedir. Nunca lo conocí, nunca entró a la librería, era yo soñando de nuevo. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Triste, pero realidad. Y… era tiempo de despertar.

La misma mano, voló hacía mis caderas, acercó mi cuerpo al suyo lentamente, pero sin llegar a tocarse.

— _¿Quieres saber un secreto?_ — Me susurró con su voz que estaba seguro no era yo, se había vuelto mas cálida, más suave. Era demasiado genial para ser un sueño, yo no imaginaria algo así. Entonces, ¿en realidad estaba pasando?

Asentí mi cabeza, no se podía ver nada, pero sintió el movimiento.

— _Mas cerca, déjame decírtelo en el oído_. — Estaba muerta. Pronto, mi cuello estaba en sus dos manos. — No se si alguna ves lo notaste, no sé si quiera, si sabes lo que siento, no creo que sepas lo que soy. Pero, creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

**.**

Era un sueño, lo sabía. Vaya, que patético.

Me levanté, ¿me había quedado dormida en la sección de niños? Miré el reloj en forma de sol de la pared, marcaban las 10:28 p.m. ¡NO! ¿Me había quedado dormida tanto tiempo? ¡Pero.. si nada cuadraba!

— No esperaba que reaccionaras de esa manera, fue bastante imprudente de mi parte, Bella. — Mi amor, el chico… Si, bueno, no había palabras para demostrar como estaba. No había sido un sueño. ¿¡EL, ENAMORADO DE MI! ¿Cuándo se derritieron los polos y yo fui la única mujer en sobrevivir? — Lo siento por tutearte, eh escuchado que te dicen así.

— Descuida. Pero, ¿podrías explicarme que es todo esto?

— Ah vaya, es muy sencillo. — Bajó la voz para terminar susurrando. — Creo que me enamoré de ti.

— Pero no me conoces. — ¡Si Bella! ¡Fíjate quien lo dice!

— No necesito conocerte. Se lo suficiente. Te llamas Isabella, trabajas en una librería, y has hecho que alguien se gaste varios dólares en ti. Entiéndeme, no podía seguir viniendo aquí y no comprar. Hay mucho tiempo para conocernos.

— Pero yo te vi, en aquel bar. Eras tan… ¿Cómo en el mundo pudiste fijarte en mi?

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Que no hay cosa tan mas maravillosa como el amor, cuando te veía cuidando a los niños, no podía imaginar algo que quisiera más. No eres muy complicada para entenderte, nunca supe si habías notado mi notoria asustencia al lugar. Es de ese tipo de cosas que no puedes evitar. — Tenía que empezar a creer que esto estaba pasando. En realidad.

— Todo esto es totalmente absurdo, no se ni siquiera tu nombre. Yo…

— Es Edward.

— Bueno, Edward, ¿quieres saber un secreto?...

.

* * *

Así, sencillo, limpio y claro. No se si me falto algo, pero no quería hacerlo complicado, quería algo ligero, y simpatico como los Beatles. Que quiero dar a las gracias a LadyCornamenta, ¿sabía que de ella fue la primera historia con la que me traume en FF? Bajo el mismo techo, ah.. te tiempos, bueno ahora lo saben;)

Muy bien, aah espero que les haya gustado. Nunca había concursado en algún evento en FF asi que agradecería mucho su apoyo, aunque estoy segura que me quieren matar, cosa que que bueno que sale al tema.

Estoy a punto de actualizar El Final es el Principio, ya estoy totalmente libre, no mas examenes para universidades, ni ceremonias de graduacion, ni nada. Libre, por fin.

So, espero que les haya gustado, si de nuevo. ¡voten por mi! & dejen un review andenleeeeeee:D! ¿Estuvo sin chiste, ordinario, bonito, espipirifactico?

_Review, please, please, me._  
**Michelle.**


End file.
